Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures with Spy Kids
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures with Spy Kids is the first upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Spy Kids crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Ingrid and Gregorio Cortez are rival spies who fall in love. They retire and have two children, twelve-year-old Carmen and nine-year-old Juni. They work for the Organization of Super Spies (OSS) doing desk work. The children have no idea of their parents' previous career. Ingrid and Gregorio are called back into the field when agents go missing. The children are left in the care of Uncle Felix Gumm. Gregorio suspects that a kids' TV show star Fegan Floop has kidnapped the agents, and mutated them into his "Fooglies," creatures on his show. They are captured by Floop's "Thumb-Thumb" robots whose arms, legs, and head are made of thumbs, and taken to Floop's castle. Felix is alerted to the parents' capture, activates the fail-safe, tells the children the truth, and that he is not their uncle. The house is assaulted by Thumb-Thumbs, and the children escape alone on a submarine that's set to auto-pilot to a safe house. At the safe house, Carmen unlocks the door using her full name, and the children learn of their parents' past as they decide to rescue them. While there, Brian shows Little Bear a broken Morpher that morphs into the Green Ranger and warns him that if he morphs it could destroy him. Inside of Floop's castle, he introduces his latest creation to Mr. Lisp, small robots in the shape of children. He wishes to replace the world leaders' children with these super-strong robots to control the world. The androids are "dumb", and cannot function outside of their inherent programming. Lisp is furious, demanding usable androids to sell to his clients. Floop along with his second-in-command Alexander Minion interrogate Gregorio and Ingrid. Floop demands the 'Third Brain', but Ingrid has no idea what he's talking about. Gregorio claims that he destroyed the brain years ago. Thinking the brain must be with the children, Floop sends his minions after them. Gregorio reveals to Ingrid the truth about the Third Brain. It was the codename of a project back when he worked in the science division of OSS. It was to house the skills of all of the world's best super spies. The project was deemed too dangerous, was scrapped and the materials to be destroyed, but Gregorio couldn't destroy the brain. Back at the safe house, the kids are visited by Ms. Gradenko. Gradenko says she works for OSS, and is there to help the children. Gradenko wants the Third Brain, but Carmen does not know anything. Gradenko orders the house to be dismantled, and Juni sees Thumb-Thumbs outside destroying the submarine. Gradenko's intentions revealed, Juni accidentally exposes the Third Brain, and a chase ensues with Carmen and some henchmen with jet packs. Carmen eventually gets the brain, and she and Juni escape the Thumbs. Carmen realizes too late that the bracelet Gradenko gave her was a tracking device, and she and Juni are attacked by their robot counterparts. And when the villains capture Sylveon, Brian uses the broken morpher and morphs into the Green Ranger but try as he might, the broken power coin effects take hold and makes him to weak to fight as the Dazzlings drain his energy up. Although he tries, Juni cannot destroy the Brain, and the androids got it as they fly away. With the Third Brain, Floop can achieve his goal, but he wishes to continue his children's show. Minion has different plans, and takes over, locking Floop into his "virtual room." The kids receive reluctant help from Gregorio's brother Isador "Machete" Cortez when they come to his spy shop, steal some of his gear, and take his spy plane to fly to Floop's castle. Juni crashes the plane into the water, and the two swim into the castle. Minion takes Ingrid and Gregorio to the "Fooglilizer." Gregorio reveals that Minion used to work for the OSS, however Minion was thrown out thanks to Gregorio turning him in, when discovering Minion's intent to input his own ideas concerning the Third Brain. Juni rescues Floop, and the three of them head to the control room. Floop theorizes he can reprogram the androids. They trap Minion on the Fooglilizer and, confronting Lisp and Gradenko, the family are beset by 500 robots. Machete busts through the window, and joins the family to fight. Floop resets the androids. With the children on their side, the family heads home. With advice from Juni, Floop introduces the android children on his show. The family's breakfast is interrupted by Devlin who has a mission for Carmen and Juni; Carmen accepts on one condition, that they work as a family. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde guest star in this film. *The Chicken Empire will work for Floop, till they reveal there gonna be working for Minion in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of Shadow Lugia. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures with Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams. Scenes *Opening/the S.S. Libra stolen!/Gregorio and Ingrid's story *Carmen and Juni's morning exercise/ride to school *Sylveon gets captured *Floop's castle/Gregorio and Ingrid back in action *Captured!/the boat chase/under the sea *At the castle/the safe house/Dinner with Floop *Becoming spies/Escaping Ms. Gradenko and the Thumb-Thumbs *The robot clones/The Eds and Elsa captured! *Getting Help from Machete *The villains and Minion imprison Floop/Ernie explains his plan to Sylveon and Elsa *Grabbing More Spyware/Flying to the castle *Getting directions from Foogles/The robot army/The group separated *Minion turns Mr. Cortez into a Foogle/The Thumb-Thumb Factory/Juni frees Floop/freeing the Cortezs, Sylveon, and Elsa *Gregorio turns Minion into a Foogle! *Fighting the villains and Carmen and Juni's robot clones *Floop Reprograms the robot children/battling Shadow Lugia *Shadow Lugia purified!/Ending Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Spy films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series